


The Place Where Water and Fire Meet

by Czolghl10, plaidgirlz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czolghl10/pseuds/Czolghl10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidgirlz/pseuds/plaidgirlz
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that fire and water are intrinsically opposed.Is is also a truth universally acknowledged that one cannot exist without the other.





	1. Prologue.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that fire and water are intrinsically opposed.  
It is also a truth universally acknowledged that one cannot exist without the other. 

\---

It was in the winter of her 19th year that Katara’s father informed her that she would be leaving her life behind in the Southern Water Tribe for an entire year to prepare herself for becoming leader of her people.   
As soon as Katara reaches the age of 21 she will inherit the throne to the new Nation of The Southern Water Tribe, her older brother and` closest confidant, Sokka, chose to abdicate the throne to her. He said that she “was always better at that stuff anyway”, choosing instead to lead the Southern and now some of the Northern armies of peace through and around the poles. 

She had spent much of her teenage years studying and cultivating her prodigious natural skill at the art and practice of waterbending. She had been at the top of her class so consistently that her instructor, Master Pakku, had begun to train her one on one as his protege and had brought other masters from the Northern Water Tribe, and even the Foggy Swamp Tribe to teach her skills that even he did not possess. Making her one of the most skilled waterbenders in the world. 

Because she had spent so many hours training and taking care to learn the ways of her own people, she was somewhat lacking in the skills a queen should have on the throne. Thus her father insisting she must spend the next year learning the ladylike skills she lacks.

She knew he was right, diplomats often come to their tribe and she would need to impress them. She even met Avatar Aang once.

Over the past few decades, Avatar Aang had brought a sense of peace and equality amongst the 4 nations after the failed War of Fire Nation Aggression. The Avatar was reaching his 112th birthday and seemed nowhere near stopping, having the same vigor as a 12-year-old. But even still, there was a sense of tension between the leaders of the Four Nations. In the Southern Water Tribe, politics were dominated by distance. They were too far from their sister tribe to truly be united with them and the North always looked down their nose at the southerners. The Air Nomads were close but they were so isolated, especially since Fire Lord Sozin’s botched war, that they kept only to themselves. This meant her tribe’s largest and closest trade partner was their oldest enemy, the Fire Nation. The very same Fire Nation that had attempted to destroy her tribe and who had caused the death of her mother. The Avatar may have brokered a peace but feelings of distrust permeated the two nations. Katara more than most. 

She hated the Fire Nation. Nevermind that she’d never really met anyone from there. Sure she had met diplomats. But they weren’t real people. They were just puppets, mouthing out whatever their masters told them. Katara told herself she’d never be like them. No matter how much time she’d have to spend in that awful country, she would always be a daughter of the Southern Water Tribe. She clutched her mother’s necklace and looked at her father, proud, defiant.

 

\---

Prince Zuko’s mother Fire Lady Regent Ursa, had been trying to marry off Zuko since he was 18 years old. Now at age 20, it was officially getting old. The girls he had been introduced to all seemed about as enthusiastic as he did on the matter, often just refusing to even look him in the eyes for fear they would be married. Some were daughters of one Viscount or another, others were princesses from Ba Sing Se, once his mother was even desperate enough to bring a nun from the Western Air Temple.  
Mai, the most recent of his mother’s victims and the eldest daughter of the governor of New Ozai, had agreed to pretend like they were moderately interested in each other so their respective fathers would lay off. In truth Mai’s heart belonged to another and they were waiting until they had enough money to run away to the circus. They soon became fast friends and didn’t mind the forced dinners and walks in the gardens. 

Mai went to school with his sister so they often gossiped about her and the other young ladies that attended the school. She had even taught him how to throw knives. 

Since his father had been removed from the throne after he had violated the Treaty of Ba Sing Se and attempted to remilitarize the army. Avatar Aang himself saw to his father’s deposing and imprisonment on Whale Tail Island. Technically, Zuko was the Fire Lord, but his mother had been ruling in his stead as the Fire Lady Regent. He would assume the throne later this year, on his birthday. He was terrified.

He knew he had to get married, he knew it was his responsibility as Fire Lord. But something inside him couldn’t help feel dread at the thought. He hadn’t spent much time around women. Only Azula. And Azula was barely a person. He had made a fool of himself with every girl he had been ordered to court. Spilling tea on Princess Xingzhen, stepping on Viscount Akira’s daughter’s feet while they were dancing the The Phoenix Flight. The only girl he hadn’t embarrassed himself with was Mai. And only because him and Mai had more in common than either of their parents knew.

He waited outside his mother’s study. She was talking to someone. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to get the smallest bit of information, anything to reveal his mother’s plans, when it swung open. “Zuko! What are you doing?” 

“Nothing” he sputtered nervously. He looked at the woman who left the room with his mother. She was old. Her skin was tanned. She wore a blue dress with blue pendant around her neck. Water Tribe? What was she doing here? Why would his mom…? Then it all made sense. Zuko croaked out, almost a whisper, “Oh no.”


	2. In which the Chief’s Daughter begins her journey

“You have GOT to be joking right?” Katara followed her father down the newly built palace halls like a polar bear-dog stalking its prey. 

“Katara, you and I both know that this will be good for you,” her father snapped back at her.

“But why do I have to go there, why not Ba Sing Se? Why send me to the FIRE NATION?” she squealed out desperately. 

“Katara I already discussed this with…”

“Oh they buy our tiger seal skins, Okay?! So what? I have to live with them now?” Her tone changed from anger to fear.

“It’s only for a year, then you’ll come back here and take my place as chief,” he said in his stern and comforting tone. 

“Why? Sokka should be chief.” Her father dipped down into a chair, his energy was sapped by that accusation, he seemed smaller now.

“You know why Katara. Sokka must remain in the North. He is to be their Prince soon.”

Katara knew from his letters that her brother was very happy, content even. He had grown from a wild boy who only wanted to adventure on the sea, fight, and protect the innocent, to all of a sudden only wanting to protect and be with the woman he loved. They would be soon welcoming a child, marrying and becoming the leaders of the Northern Water Tribe. She had met Princess Yue several times, they became fast friends and she loved her like a sister. Katara was painfully aware that her brother would never return to the South. 

“Why can’t he be both?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.

“We aren’t airbenders Katara why can’t fly how are we going to unify two tribes thousands of miles away? Stop being a child! You’re set to leave tomorrow.” He snapped at her again, more furious this time, frustrated at her defiance. 

“What about my lessons? Master Pakku…” she said as her last attempt to save herself.

“Master Pakku agreed with me. You’re a very talented bender Katara, but you lack the refinement needed to be a lady. To be the leader I know you can be.” He stood and turned on his heel. 

Refinement? This made Katara seeth she froze the floor where she walked. She was plenty refined. She was the most powerful bender in the South! She knew how to heal, how to birth children, how to cook and take care of people. She was more than ready to be chief without any fancy training on how to be proper from the Fire Nation. 

“What does the Fire Nation even know about being proper anyway? They only thing they do is burn down villages and they can’t even do that well” she said as she started to follow him again.

“Katara, please, your Gran Gran is already in the Fire Nation waiting for you,” he said quietly.

“I thought she was visiting the North with Hama?” she said shocked at her father's deceit.

“She was, but she took a detour at my request. Come now Katara. Look on the bright side it’s like a vacation!” he said.

“I don’t want a vacation I want to study.” Her father rolled his eyes.

“I appreciate your dedication, but Katara trust me. Please. This could really help our people. The Fire Nation is our biggest trade partner. This could make a lot of people’s lives better. Try to understand?” she nodded as he continued, “besides,” he said, “you can still study and practice while you are overseas.”

That stilled her. She couldn’t fight it any longer. She had to go through with it then. “Alright. Father. But I won’t enjoy a moment of it.”

He kissed her forehead and chuckled softly.  
“Thank you, Katara. You’re going to be a great chief.”

And like that she was off. Before she knew it, she was packed and it was time for her to head to the place she dreaded to go the most. It took a large boat, a flying bison, and a train to get her to the fire nation capital, over 3 days of travel. 

Her Gran Gran met her at the train station with a warm smothering hug, informed her of where they were going, shuffled her on a private trolley, then off the trolley and into the most beautiful building she’d ever seen. She then found herself face to face with the Fire Lady Regent Ursa. The woman was adorned with red and gold, crowned with the five-pronged flame of the Firelord and had a gentle face. Everything was moving very quickly, Katara was in awe of it all. And afraid.

Katara knew that the Fire Lady Regent Ursa was a respectable woman, and a just leader, who turned in her own husband to the Avatar after he betrayed the truce between the nations. She became the Fire Lady afterward and ruled the nation evenly. But even her reputation couldn’t stop Katara thinking about how willing they were to fight. And how violent the fighting became. And what she lost in it. Pirates working for the Fire Nation had killed her mother and she wasn’t going to forget it. 

Then the Fire Lady spoke, elegant and articulate, with a deep bow. “Lady Katara! Welcome to the Fire Nation.”


	3. In which a Prince meets his match

He waited outside his mother’s study. She was talking to someone. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to get the smallest bit of information, any thing to reveal his mother’s plans, when it swung open. “Zuko! What are you doing?” 

“Nothing” he sputtered nervously. He looked at the woman who left the room with his mother. She was old. Her skin was tanned. She wore a blue dress with blue pendant around her neck. Water Tribe? What was she doing here? Why would his mom…? Then it all made sense. Zuko croaked out, almost a whisper, “Oh no.”

Just as the words fall out of his mouth a young woman, probably around his age exited the room tentatively trailing behind the old woman. Her head was held high but she looked tired and very focused on what his mother had been saying. She looked at him and tentatively smiled, her warm face melted him.

 

“Hope that ‘oh no’ wasn’t about me, I promise I’m not that bad” she whispered to him as she settled into standing next to him her focus still on his mother and the old woman who were still speaking in hushed tones. There was an edge to her whisper, like ice, but she hid it well behind her courtesy. She had heard what he had said, all of a sudden he felt his face warm and redden. He put on the hard shell he wore in political meetings, turned on the cold mask he used when his mother was trying to set him up with someone.

 

She was absolutely the most stunning woman he’d ever seen. Her hair was drawn back in two braids leading to a bun that rested at the nape of her neck. She smiled at him in a way that looked pained but genuine. His mother pushed her forward with a little bit of force. 

“This is Lady Katara, the daughter of Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe” she said with a smile, “she’ll be staying with us for a while.” 

Katara reached her hand out in Zuko’s direction and he wordlessly took it in his own. They stayed like that for a moment until his mother coughed and they both let go and took full steps back.

“Katara, this is my oldest child, Prince Zuko, soon to be Fire Lord Zuko in a just a few months. Just like you! I’m sure you’ll have loads to discuss, but for now let’s get you settled.” His mother gestured to a nearby guard who was carrying a large chest with some water tribe insignias on it, she and the old woman silently followed the man down the well lit hallway. 

Once she was out of earshot his mother turned to him with a face full of an emotion Zuko couldn’t read, somewhere between angry and excited. 

“I have just been informed that she is to become the first woman Chief of The Southern Water Tribe. Do not offend her” she said with a pointed look at her son. He started to look offended, but he knew she was right so he shook it off, nodded. 

“Another one” he thought. He’ll see how long this one would last. 

\---

“And then she said “don’t offend her” like all I do is go around offending princesses. Can you believe that?” Zuko blustered his story, in a typical fashion he made it seem worse than it actually was.

“You’ve never offended me” Replied a dark haired girl, in bored tone, playing with a small sharp knife and a peach.

“That's because you it’s impossible to offended you, Mai.”

“You’re right” She flicked the knife effortlesly towards a nearby tree lodging it in the knot she always used as a target. “I’m friends with your sister.” 

They laughed dryly. Mai was his closest friend. Though no one told Azula, if she found out Mai like him more than her she would burn Mai alive. Or worse, make sure Mai never saw Ty Lee again. And that would break Mai’s heart. 

“So...” She drawled “Do you like her?”

“No!” He lashed out. “No.. I don’t even know her. How could I…”

“Mhmm” Mai looked bored, but knowing. “You like her. This is Xingzhen all over again.”

“Nothing happened with Xingzhen!”

“Didn’t it?” 

“No! All we did was kiss. Then I...well I…”

“You offended her?”

He puffed smoke out of his nostrils. “That. And she said she never wanted to see me again. And that the walls of Ba Sing Se weren’t high enough, that she hoped the Fire Nation sunk into the ocean, that…”

“Alright. I get it. You have bad luck with your matches. But hey. Look on the bright side.”

“What’s the bright side?”

“This one can cool you off at least,” with this she gave him a rare Mai smile and a wink.

*Plunk* The knife split a leaf perfectly in half before it sunk hilt deep into a tree. Zuko felt dread.


	4. In which the Fire Lady Regent discusses the future, and abrupt entrances are made.

“Do you expect the two to wed?” 

Katara’s head snapped to where Gran Gran was sitting, she had been spacing out, thinking of her beautiful ride over the icebergs and volcanic mountains on the flying bison, but that brought her back to the present. Her grandmother saw the concern in her eyes and subtly placed her hand on her granddaughter's knee. 

“No,” the regent said firmly, “I do not believe that a loveless marriage would benefit either of our nations,” she smiled at Katara, and gave Katara a pointed look. She could see something behind her eyes. Some pain she was keeping expertly hidden behind a mask of civility.

“I only wish that in Katara’s time here, she grows to understand what the Fire Nation has become, that she makes a few friends and that we build a strong relationship for the future,” she stood suddenly and headed for the large double doors that lead out of her office, “Now, darling, you have been traveling for many days, rest up until supper tonight we will be serving a traditional Fire Nation... Zuko! What are you doing?”

As she opened the door a young man seemed to fall a little as though he was listening through the doors.

“Nothing,” he managed to stammer out, he was fixing his clothes when he saw Gran Gran. He looked at his mother and then back again and quietly said to himself barely audible, Oh No” katara doubted either of the older women had heard him. 

As she emerged from the office she got a better look at him, his hair was dark and there was a large scar across his face, she wondered how it had gotten there and fought the urge to reach out and touch it. Was it rough? Was it smooth? Was it warm to the touch or cool as Obsidian? How had it gotten there? She snapped back to life and stared him right in the eye. He was dressed well. Too well. This must be Prince Zuko.

“Hope that ‘oh no’ wasn’t about me, I promise I’m not that bad” she whispered under her breath as the others were discussing the grand feast they were to be having. She wanted to smile at him, but remembered what had just been discussed, they didn’t have to wed, so she didn’t really have to be nice to him if she didn’t want to.

They were quickly introduced and when their hands touched it felt like lava hitting water, she looked at him shocked, she was frozen, and she let her hand stay there for too long. Then in a moment, she was rushed away down a beautiful hallway, and then another and another until she was thoroughly lost. Then it was just her and Gran Gran alone in a beautiful golden room, a blue and green quilt from back home already laid on the bed. 

Gran Gran laid wearily onto a settee. “Spirits it’s hot in this country!” 

“Tell me about it.” Katara said as she unpacked her trunks, and started organizing her things. She went over to the window overlooking a garden and bent some water from the air into an icy net. For now at least some cool air would filter into their rooms. 

“Much better Katara, thank you. My old bones aren’t used to this heat.” She stretched out, creaking. “Aren’t our apartments something?”

Katara couldn’t argue. Their lodgings were spacious and luxuriant, with every possible amenity accounted for. Still. She didn’t trust the space. She didn’t even trust the Fire Lady. And she definitely didn’t trust that Prince. The way their touch felt. It made her uncomfortable. And his scar. He must have gone to war. What had he done? Was he a pirate? Why did he look at her the way he did, did he want something from her? What was his deal? Was he-

“Thinking about the Prince?” Gran Gran sang at her. 

“No!” She was staring out into space again, her grandmother had shocked her so much she almost froze the armoire shut. “He’s very handsome” Gran Gran cooed “Even with the scar! If anything it makes him more rugged.” 

“I thought I wasn’t marrying him!?”

“You aren’t sweetling, but marriage is not a prerequisite for...entertainment,” she said with a smile.

“GRAN GRAN,” Katara had never heard her Gran speak like that before. 

“You’re not a girl anymore Katara. When I was your age…” her eyes glossed over as she stared out the window.

“Please stop,” she begged.

“Me and your Master Pakku…”

“I’m not listening to this,” Katara’s hands slapped over her ears.

Thankful before Gran Gran could continue there was a sharp knock on the door.

“Thank the spirits” Katara prayed. She opened to door to see the face of her savior. It was not the kind of face she expected. It was sharp and full of hard angles. From her hairline down to the curve of her chin she emitted disdain. She wore a broad fake smile. No, a sneer. And her eyes burned like red-hot irons. Behind her cultivated facade, all Katara saw was ferocity. How could this girl be related to the kind-faced Fire Lady? There was more to this family than met the eye and Katara was going to figure out what it was.

“My dearest Mother would like you in the dining room at once,” she seemed to vibrate as she stood in the doorway,” She sent me here to escort you two. You must be Katara? I’m Azula! I know we’re going to be the best of friends.” Katara knew almost at once that she did not like this girl.

Katara simply nodded silently, found her Water Tribe sash, put it on, and followed her escort down the many halls. Before long they arrived in the biggest room Katara had ever been in. The ceiling went way too far up to be functional, there was a giant chandelier with hundreds of tiny candles, it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever witnessed. The little flames waving in the light breeze that came in through the huge windows, paned with stained glass flames, Katara even couldn’t imagine how long it took to light, until she remembered where she was. Firebenders. Right. 

She realized the room was very quiet, she looked down from the chandelier and saw that she was the only missing person from the table, quickly she bowed to the Fire Lady and found her seat. She was directly across from the Prince she had met earlier. Beside a beautiful pale girl with bangs for days sitting comfortably by a girl in all pink who lavished attention on her. Next to the Prince was the Princess then a kindly old man who had taken some interest in her Gran Gran and finally at the head of the table, the Fire Lady herself.

As she made her way to her seat, she felt all their eyes on her. She was determined to keep her composure. And she did! Until the carpet under her seemed to pull out. She tripped and stumbled into her chair. Most of the dinner guests tried to ignore it, but she couldn’t escape her Gran Gran’s mortified face. Or the harsh girl, Azula’s, look of malicious amusement. She looked up at the prince but he seemed more interested in his soup than her. Good, at least she didn’t have to deal with him.

This was going to be a long dinner. Thank the spirits there where sea prunes.


	5. In which misunderstandings are made and soup is frozen and then unfrozen and then boiled

Zuko and Mai headed to dinner after their scheduled walk in the gardens, upon entering the dining room and seeing the finery set out, he remembered they had state visitors. That meant dinner would take almost half an hour longer than usual. He groaned. Mai jabbed him in the side, then walked to her place, her face softened when she sat beside Ty Lee. 

He was the only person in the world that knew how in love those two were. The only one that could see their hands constantly brushing each other, and the stolen glances. He wished someday he could find someone that made him that happy. 

He took his spot next across from them, and just quietly watched them interact, they would include him in their conversation every once in a while, but he kept his speaking to a minimum, as usual.

Zuko looked across the table, the food looked incredible, from what he could tell it was combinations of Fire Nation specialty dishes, and Water Nation delicacies.

Suddenly his sister, the royal pain, threw the doors to the room open. Ty Lee and Mai separated he could see the gentle pain in both their faces when they did so. He would never understand why they voluntarily were friends with his sister.

She had a that smug look on her face he hated so much, she quickly abandoned the two water nation woman and almost skipped to her seat. As she sat beside him, she smirked at him.

“No way this one would ever fall for you, out of luck again Zu-Zu,” she whispered cruelly to him.

He watched the Water Princess’ face as she took in the room, saw the way her eyes lit up as she saw the candles in the chandelier, and the horror in her face when she realized his sister and the old woman had left her sides and she was alone. He wanted to stand up and escort her to her seat but he flushed at the thought and stared down at his plate playing with some sea prunes, apparently a delicacy in the Southern Water Tribe. 

Zuko tried not to look at anyone in particular. These dinners always bored him even if they were thrown for exciting new visitors. At that thought he chanced a glance at the beautiful waterbender, she was seated next to Mai, who, was was staring attentively at Katara playfully and skillfully bended the water from her cup into Mai’s and then back again. He wondered what other tricks she knew. 

His mother coughed quietly, tapped her water glass lightly and stood up gracefully. She began to give the same hollow speech she gives every time a diplomat comes to dinner. He immediately tuned out, his eyes falling absentmindedly on the girl. On her dark hair, how soft her skin looked, the way her eyebrows moved when his mother spoke, and how when his mother took breaks in her speech her eyes would wonder only to snap back again as his mother began to speak again. She seemed very focused on what his mother was saying, she smiled politely at the jokes and frowned at the stories of war. He couldn’t figure out why she was here. She was so cold to him. So it couldn’t be for marriage. She was so young, so why was her hair pulled back so formally? He wanted nothing more than to see how long her hair would be if she took out her braids so skillfully done up in her hair.

Suddenly he realised she was staring back at him, the speech was long over and small polite conversations had replaced it all around the table.. Her icy blue eyes looked surprised at first, then harded.   
“Can I help you?” she asked him curtly and quiet enough for only him to hear. 

“Ah, No!” He snapped back startled perhaps a little louder than anticipated. She looked offended. Oh no, she looked offended. Mai looked away from Ty Lee for a moment. 

“Do I have something on my face?” she asked, with feigned politeness and a smile.

“No, nothing, sorry,” he tried to brush it off by looking down at his plate.

“Then why are you looking at me?” she said with an inquisitive tone forcing him to look back into her captivating eyes. 

“Yeah Zu-Zu staring’s not very polite,” he glared at his sister as she said this, she took the hint for once and went back to a conversation with their mother and uncle.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Katara pressed on, almost ruthlessly, though he appreciated the glare she also sent his sister.

“I wasn’t staring at you! Why would I stare at you?” he said, he really meant it as an honest question but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. 

“What are you saying? Am I too common?” she snapped back at him quickly

“No there’s just nothing to stare at okay? I don’t even know you!” he felt like he barely had time to breathe.

“But you feel comfortable enough to yell at me? In public?” her voice was soft and forward.

“What no? What are you talking about?” he was confused until he realized this time when he spoke it didn’t take as much effort. 

“You’re yelling at me. In front of your mother. In front of my grandmother,” she said. 

He noticed how hard her hands were holding her soup. It was frozen solid into its bowl.

“Your soup…” 

She looked at her bowl embarrassed and unfroze it. “That’s not the point. I just...I…”

Now it was his turn.

“You what? You like starting fights then? I did nothing to you and now you’re attacking me.” he tried to pull his spoon from his soup but it was stuck there. He looked down. She had frozen his soup. “Oh real mature. Splendid first impression.” He bent steam from his nostrils and boiled her soup until it bubbled. 

“And this is so mature? You’re just… You...UGH” she stood up and barged out of the room headed towards the apartments. Her grandmother quietly stood, bowed gracefully and followed her out of the room. He looked back down at her soup then his own they were both frozen solid, there were also icy footprints on the carpet where she had barged out. 

He realized everyone was staring at him. His mother looked more disappointed than he’d seen her in a while. He got up aggressively shoved his chair in.

“Good job Zu-Zu! Maybe the Water Tribe will declare war on us for a change!” his sister yelled as he stormed out the opposite way toward the gardens. 

“Zuko is always so entertaining at dinner,” he heard his uncle say with a giggle, and he could feel his presence silently following behind him as he moved quickly through the halls trying to reach the outdoors. As soon as his feet touched the grass of the gardens one hand shot bright beautiful flames up into the air. 

“If you lit my gardens on fire I would never forgive you,” he heard his uncle say from behind him, “I haven’t seen you that worked up in ages,” he turned to see his uncle beaming, he hated it when his Uncle smiled like this, as if knew something Zuko didn’t, “That’s a good sign.”


	6. In which hair is let down and Gran Gran is always right

As soon as Katara burst out of the ballroom she regretted it. She regretted everything she had said and done.The anger she had been brought to the fire nation to control was still bubbling inside her. Realizing this fact only served to fuel her inner fire even more. She heard footsteps behind her.

Gran Gran had followed behind her from the great oak doors and, knowing that Katara didn’t know the way back, took the lead. After walking the winding hallways they arrived at their suite. Gran Gran said nothing but lead her to the large vanity in the shared living space that connected their two rooms, and began taking her braids out. She softly brushed Katara’s hair. Her grandmother squeezed her shoulder, winked and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then retired to her own room for the night.

Katara was left staring at her own reflection in the mirror, listening to the silence of the unfamiliar room. And the unfamiliar country. Gone was the sound of the soft patter of snowfall, replaced by the sweltering muggy heat. It felt oppressive. She rose, changed into the silk pajamas left on her bed. “At least they’re blue,” she thought. 

She was about to rebraid her hair for the night when the moonlight shining through a door caught her eye and curiosity overtook her. She rose from the end of her bed, as she peered out the window she gasped, she didn’t know her door leads out to the gardens!

She opened the door and she saw the red maples framed by the fuzzy silver light of the moon. Perfect in its delicacy. Dozens of rose bushes and large hedges followed a path off to her right, along with several beds of rare flowers she didn’t recognize but made a mental note to learn the names of. Then off to the left of her door, her eyes widened at the sight. A perfect small pond sat nestled in the shadow of golden pines, long grass and wildflowers, as if it had been found and untouched in a meadow.

She immediately found her bare feet moving one after toward the pond. This was the first real water she’d seen since they arrived in the Fire Nation. Soon she found her feet submerged, then her knees, then before she knew it her pajamas were sopping in the pond water.  
She swam and floated contently for who knows how long when she heard a twig snap from near the pathway. Instinctually she bent the water around her, raising two whips in defense. 

Her eyes met with the golden eyes of none other than Prince Zuko. He was still in his banquet best but looked more undone, unbuttoned and tired. The water she was bending fell with a splash. Suddenly she was very aware how little clothing she was wearing. She crossed her arms feeling self-conscious and began to walk out of the pond.

“I’m sorr-” they both began to stammer at each other. Then they just stood there staring at each other for a while, Katara still ankles deep in the pond. Zuko made the first move, he started to turn as if to leave, but she moved quickly out of the water as she spoke. 

“Don’t. I’ll go, I should get to bed, school tomorrow,” she bent the remaining pond water from her clothes but left her hair wet. She went to walk to her room. 

When she had made it halfway to her door he shouted after her. “Wait!” He yelled. She turned immediately at his voice.

“I um… I just wanted to apologize, I don’t really-” he began to stammer out. 

“No, no really I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...ah...the soup--”

“No you don’t need to be sorry, I--” Katara interrupted and then faded off. 

She was suddenly very aware of how close they were, and how he good he smelled. The moonlight in his dark hair was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. As she was thinking this she remembered their past fight and how much she disliked him. She turned to go. And he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She felt an electric shock through her arm and snapped her head to look him square in the eye. 

“Really, Katara, I’m sorry. Goodnight.” He squeezed her hand, it tingled, then after a few seconds let it go and wandered off the path. 

She watched him until he disappeared around the bend and then quietly walked the rest of the way to her door, went into her room and got immediately into bed. 

She stayed up late thinking about Zuko’s hand in hers and fell asleep wondering what kind of man he really was.


	7. In which a Prince must meet his responsibilities and an invitation is received

Zuko tried not to look back at her as he followed the path he knew by heart, mindlessly stepping from stone to stone the way he had done hundreds of times as though in meditation. He absentmindedly touched the hand that just a few short moments ago had touched Kataras. What was he thinking, that was entirely improper. He shook his head and continued on. 

The thought of her in blue silk pajamas took over his mind as he winded his way down the dark firelit hallways of the palace, under the watchful, disdaining gaze of his ancestor’s portraits.   
Zuko found his way to his bedroom, and aimlessly pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. Soon sleep found him, and he dreamed in blue. 

It felt like too soon that he was awoken by the same servant who woke him every day since he was ten. His name was Teo. They had basically grown up together after Teo’s father had moved to the Fire Nation to work as a machinist and Zuko considered him more of a sibling that Azula had ever been.

“Lots of meetings today, sir,” he said sir in a very sarcastic voice, as he always did, Zuko had long ago begged him not to call him sir, but the boy had been punished for talking to him informally so they had taken to making fun of it greatly. Teo and he were equals. 

Teo hurriedly got him washed and cleaned and was informing him of any pertinent world news as Zuko walked, and Teo wheeled, down the palace halls. Zuko was trying to focus hard on the information but found his eyes wandering to every window looking to see if he could catch a glimpse of a certain water bender.

His mother glanced up from her work table. Her ministers were already eyeing Zuko warily. “Zuko! Nice of you to grace us with your presence.” She wore a broad fake smile. He was late. “Minister Qin was just informing us about the latest trade deal with Ba Sing Se.” 

“As a matter of fact…” Minister Qin was preparing to go on a diatribe on tariffs and trade law, suddenly his mother silenced him with a gentle hand. “Minister please excuse us, I have to speak with my son alone, let us take a recess for a half hour.” All of the ministers looked confused but bowed in their various traditional ways, then began mulling about the grand room. 

“Son, let us take a walk.” she smiled at him as she rose from the table. They were tailed by guards but they were a few steps behind and were quietly whispering amongst themselves as the took watch of the hallway so Zuko knew they wouldn’t overhear their conversation. 

“I know that the throne is not your dream. I know that this is not the life you want to lead. Your father made life very hard for us. But we stood up to him, and now the world is better and safer for it” at this she touched the scarlet scar his father had left on his face. Her hands were cool and calming. Zuko felt his eye close under his mother’s touch. “Your fight with Lady Katara was very amusing for me,” she smiled at this. “I like that girl Zuko. I’d appreciate it if you would stop flirting with her, I don’t want you to muddy relations between our nations--”

“I was not flirting with--” 

“And no more late night strolls I think,” she suddenly became very serious and sat on a bench in the hall and gestured for Zuko to join her, which he did, “Zuko, there has been a threat on your life. We found an assassin hidden amongst the servants earlier this week. A Loyalist to your father’s cause. We are doubling security for a while, so, no outings, no late night strolls, and no meetups in the north pond.” he looked at her confused.

“Don’t worry love. It’s all handled. Come, we have meetings.” she lead him back down the hall to his doom. 

The next two weeks passed and he went in and out of meetings and was denied his walks in the gardens. He hardly ever saw anyone his own age except for in passing or at mealtimes. The highlight of his days were when by chance he would catch a glimpse of Katara in the hallways. 

That’s when Teo mentioned a party that a girl he fancied was throwing. Zuko had never heard about girls Teo had fancied before, so he knew this girl must mean a lot to him.

“It’ll actually be a lot of fun.” he smiled to himself, “she’s a pretty good earth bender, and she made this sweet hangout spot in her backyard. There's gonna be games, and drinking and dancing." 

“Teo, you know I’m not really supposed to go to things like that.”

“Okay, it's alright, I didn’t think I was going to have to do this, but, I’m pulling my brother card. You have to come with me. Who else is going to protect me? I mean” he looked down at his legs then looked up at Zuko Beaming. He knew exactly what cards to play.

“Fine. I’ll go. But if I get in trouble you owe me big time.” before Zuko had even finished his statement Teo had handed him a paper invitation. 

“I had to make the invitations, she doesn’t have the best handwriting,” he chuckled quietly to himself.


	8. In which girls must go to school and then to a party

A few days after her very public fight with heir to the throne, it was decided that she was to be ushered around his movements by the staff of the palace in an effort to avoid any further aggravation. Which to be honest, she didn’t totally mind. Every time she saw him she got more confused about how she felt about him. Also, it felt nice to know that she was important enough to protected in this way. 

And because of this she only ever caught glimpses of the Fire Prince while being ushered to and from her classes, and briefly at meal times. They would make eye contact for as long as they could each time, Katara trying to get a read what kind of person he was and to try to communicate a need to speak privately. 

Speaking of her classes. She had been in the Fire Nation for two weeks now and had learned what felt like nothing and had only managed to make one friend, a girl by the name of Mai. Who was rumored to be betrothed to Prince Zuko himself, but after befriending the girl she learned that they had decided long ago to just be friends. Mai had introduced her to her other friends, a peppy, excitable girl named Ty Lee who was very comfortable around Mai, and none other than the Princess Azula herself. 

“Well, well, well. It’s good to see you Katara!” Azula oozed false friendliness “I forgot to congratulate you! I haven’t seen Zuzu so hot bothered in years!” She laughed, maliciously. She really seemed to enjoy her brother’s pain a bit too much. Still, Katara didn’t want to offend a princess. She smiled and nodded politely. Mai rolled her eyes.  
“You should join us for lunch! Don’t you think Azula?” Ty Lee exclaimed, looking at Azula like a puppycat.  
“Hmmm. I suppose. Who knows? If you prove yourself, we might allow you to enjoy our presence.” She looked at Katara through the side of her eye. “You have some potential.” Azula smiled and it made Katara shiver. It was like she didn’t learn how to smile. 

Still Katara was alone in a strange new country. “Any friends were better than none” she told herself.

She went to lecture after lecture on proper dinner conversations, how to perfectly use cloth napkins and what was appropriate to wear to what events. 

The only classes she enjoyed were the ones held twice a week taught by General Iroh on Cultural Etiquettes. It was the only class she felt was actually necessary to her becoming Chief.  
General Iroh had been everywhere and knew what was culturally appropriate and where and how to properly greet members of various nations and sub-nations.

A girl in her class, Toph Bei Fong, a wealthy heiress from the Earth Nation, was her partner in this class, but she didn’t try very hard. And she never wore shoes. The only thing Toph did well was the roleplaying because she thought it was funny. Katara was determined to be her friend, though she was a tough nut to crack. 

On her second Friday as they were all packing up after class Toph came up to Katara and Mai, a toothpick between her teeth.

“Hey. What are you two doing tonight?” Katara and Mai looked at each other.

“We didn’t have anything planned,” Mai said in her dull uninterested tone. 

“Good. You two are coming to my place tonight for a party. Bring whoever you’d like,” she said with a wink to Mai.

“We’d love to come,” the sneering voice of Azula came from behind them, sometimes Katara forgot she even was in class with her because she skipped or rather was “excused” so often. Azula laced her arms through Katara and Mai’s. “This’ll be such fun! We’ll even make Zuzu come!”

“Yeah, Sparky can come too, see you guys at 9.” with that Toph put her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the class without another word. 

“Well, we have to go buy new outfits, we haven’t been to a party in ages. Katara, you’ll come with us, I’m going to buy you some hottest Fire Nation fashion, just you wait.” Azula grinned at her and Katara swore the corners of her lips basically reached her eyes. 

Before she knew it she was being dragged from shop to shop, being forced into tight red shirts and skirts. Soon they were walking out of the shopping district each with a bag containing a new outfit. Azula’s choice, of course. 

That night as she was getting ready in her room she looked at her reflection and could hardly recognize the girl she saw. The red in her outfit made her blue eyes really stand out. She had never worn anything this flowy and fine. She had to admit it fit the climate outside better than the wool from her Water Tribe clothes. She surprisingly loved the outfit. But it revealed much more of her stomach than she was used to and found herself covering her midriff with her arms. 

She took a deep breath and quietly left her room to find the others. “Katara! I’m so excited to get ready with you!” Ty Lee welcomed her loudly and helped her put on gold bracelets and earrings that she had lent her. When she was done, Mai re-did her hair, pulling it out of the braids and let it fall down on her shoulders and down her back. 

“You look great, this’ll be--” Mai was interrupted by Ty Lee popping up in between them. 

“Let’s go DANCE guys!” 

“Patience Ty Lee.” Azula stalked into the room. She was already dressed and ready, smelling like cinnamon and smoke. “Let me inspect our little Water Tribe princess.”

“Well actually the Southern Water Tribe doesn’t have a monarchy, we’re a tribal democra-”

“Whatever!” Azula snapped cutting Katara off. “I really don’t care.” She paused and looked Katara up and down. “You look good. For someone of your station.”

Katara felt her anger bubble up. At that moment she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t care if Azula was a princess, nobody talked to her like that.  
“Thank you, Azula! Your dress looks very. Comfortable.” Sick burn. Azula turned red. Mai stifled a laugh and Azula shot daggers at her with her eyes. “Well. I’m bored. I had enough small talk. Mai! Ty Lee! Let’s go.” She left in a huff. Katara stood in Azula’s wake for a moment when she heard a blood-curdling yell. “Katara?! Are you coming or are you just going to waste more of our time?!”

And with that, they set off on the short walk to Toph’s house.

When they arrived the party was in FULL swing, Azula had insisted they be fashionably late. Toph had bent the rock her backyard into the perfect party location. Alcoves and rock gardens that could seat about a hundred people. Katara wondered what the Bei Fongs would think of what their little helpless daughter was doing in the Fire Nation.

Katara was taking in all the lights and columns in the yard when she saw him. 

Zuko was standing, in a tight black shirt and loose red pants, holding a cup hysterically laughing at a boy in a wheelchair. And for a minute Katara got very defensive of the boy. She was about to run up and tell Zuko off when she realized that the boy was laughing with him and slapping Zuko on the arm. Suddenly she felt very warm in the face. For some reason, she assumed he didn’t have friends, and even if he did that they wouldn’t have a kind face or glasses or be in a wheelchair like this boy. 

Toph ran up to them. 

“I heard your feet Sugar Queen!” Toph threw herself at Katara into a tight embrace, “I’m already drunk so you guys need to catch up.” 

“Drunk?” Katara thought, “there is no way tonight is going to end well.”


End file.
